


Too Hot to Handle

by aeries_amethyst



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeries_amethyst/pseuds/aeries_amethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time he checked, stalking was NOT a legitimate hobby. Not that he was 'stalking' Kikwang or anything - even if he looked downright sinful in those tight swim shorts. </p>
<p>He was just merely observing the other...on a daily basis...from a distance. </p>
<p>Okay, yeah. He was totally stalking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot to Handle

It's another bright sunny afternoon when he realizes that he's found himself in the same predicament once again and he nearly slaps himself in frustration. This whole thing is absolutely ridiculous.

 

Why is he even doing this again?  
 

First of all, let's just get one thing clear - 

  
Dongwoon is **not** a stalker **nor** is he obsessive.

  
He just _happens_ to have a mild, merely fleeting fascination (aka major man crush on) with a certain short lifeguard trainer with jet black hair, an adorable eye-smile, pinch-able cheeks, shiny white teeth, full kissable lips and probably the most defined abs he has ever seen in his life. No, Dongwoon has not been ogling him, just merely observing him nonchalantly - from a distance - on a regular basis.

  
Alright, so maybe it is a little (a lot) more than he's making it out to be, because let's face it, he's (completely) smitten with him. _Him_ being, Lee Kikwang the drop dead gorgeous man with the cheerful demeanour and the sinfully hot body that has been haunting more than a few of Dongwoon's (wet) dreams at night. Honestly, he never expected it to be such a huge deal, but apparently nothing is ever that simple with him. It's like life just wants to fuck him over.

  
At first, it was just a coincidence, the casual run ins here and there, but then it was more of a curious 'where will he be next' scenario of cat and mouse. He obviously needed to get a new hobby. The last time he checked, stalking was **not** a valid way to pass time, even if it was very time consuming.

  
What was the point of chasing after a _taken_ guy after all? Especially since he's met his (weird but bitchy) boyfriend, Hyunseung, on more than one occasion. Even he could see how smitten (and touchy-feely) they were with each other. Therefore, Kikwang would clearly have no interest in him whatsoever. Yet, here he was stooping behind a small potted palm, decked out in shades and a fedora, secretly watching ~~drooling over~~ Kikwang while he was doing his daily warm ups before practice - AKA him wearing only swim trunks that laid low on his hips and showed off his perfectly proportioned body and sharp hip bones whilst swimming 50 laps back and forth. No, he will not admit that seeing Kikwang wet got him all hot and bothered because that would make him sound desperate and horny, which he was not - most of the time.

  
The tall lanky brunette sighs and runs a large hand through his lengthy thick hair, feeling like an idiot. He decides to get up and go while he still can before he gets caught because honestly, nothing can be more embarrassing than that. He'd rather his whereabouts and habits were unknown for now.

  
He ambles up to his feet and raises his long arms above his head and stretches his limbs to loosen up the knots in his body and rolls his neck. He dusts off his gray board shorts and straightens his loose white wife beater. Just as he's about to turn and walk off like he was never there, he's given the shock of his life when a voice calls out to him from behind.

Dongwoon must have been cursed with extremely bad timing or pissed off someone in a past life.

 

  
"You know I was starting to wonder when you'd appear from your _seemingly inconspicuous_ hiding place over there. I was getting bored waiting on you," comes the amused voice that he knows oh so well and Dongwoon swears that he nearly has a heart attack because of it.

 

Why now of all times? Why him of all the people in the fucking universe? Why was fate always out to fuck him over?

  
His head whips around so fast that he almost gets whiplash, and he gapes the dripping wet man behind him grinning at him with his eyes disappearing into mini crescent moons. Dongwoon is shocked to say the least because not only is his cover blown, but Kikwang - the person of his affections - is more than aware of his 'endeavours'.

  
Well, talk about those major fuck ups that life throws at you. He wished that the ground would just swallow him whole right then and there. Then he realizes that he has yet to respond, and is left there standing like an idiot whilst the dark haired male is smirking at his obvious misfortune. This would be a pretty good time for a plausible excuse right now...

  
"Uhh - It's not what you think it is!" he stutters out unconvincingly. Hell, he wouldn't even believe himself either. Kikwang raises an eyebrow at him in amusement. Dongwoon gulps nervously.

  
"Really now?" he asks, his Cheshire cat grin never leaving his face. Yeah, Kikwang obviously doesn't believe his him. Dongwoon's cheeks become tinted red and he hangs his head in shame. What else could he say anyways? It's not as if he actually had some sort of alibi.

  
Not only was he caught red handed, he's also trying really hard not to drool over the other man's sexy dripping wet body. He needs to control his urges. It would be even more embarrassing to be sporting a hard on at this point in time and he can't afford to embarrass himself any further. 

  
"You're lucky my _boyfriend_ just happens to be absent today, or else he would totally kick your ass," he says sternly, looking Dongwoon squarely in the eye, hands perched on his hips. The younger sighs and looks away, understanding his point and nodding his head in agreement.

How could he be messing around with a guy who already has a boyfriend? Was he trying to promote cheating here? How low and desperate could he get?

Dongwoon needed to be the bigger man here, even if he already had that part covered physically, because let's face it - Kikwang was short.

  
"Yeah, um...I'm really sorry for bugging you...I'll just leave now, I guess..." he mutters, not daring to meet the other's eyes and turns tail to go back to the tower, feeling like a lost dejected puppy. He feels a warm strong grip wrap around his arm to pull him back and once again he's face to face with that blinding smile.

  
Dongwoon blinks stupidly at him, wondering just what the hell was happening. Here he was trying to make his escape as painlessly and quickly as possible yet here Kikwang is reeling him back in for God knows what reason. Can't he just let him crawl into a hole and mourn over his loss of pride and dignity quietly? Was he going to mock him for being such a creep and berate him over the fact that he never had a chance anyways?

  
He feels a pout tugging at his lips at the thought of his situation and sighs. He needs to calm down and man up. He was going to face the consequences with his head held high.

  
It's not until he realizes that Kikwang's grip has travelled from his arm to tangle itself within his hand, that he snaps out of his reverie. Taken aback by the move, he looks down to see the other peering up at him curiously.

  
Well, that was...Unexpected.

  
Where was the 'sorry, I'm just not interested in you, but we can still be friends' speech? He expected a slap, a punch or a kick to top it all off - he wouldn't even be surprised if he decided to throw something at him. This on the other hand, exceeded his expectations. How the hell did they reach the holding hands stage already? Also, why did his hand feel so comfortable in his own, like a perfect fit. He marvelled at the joined area, running a thumb over Kikwang's knuckles. He feels his own lips stretch into a small grin.

Well, this was nice but what did it all mean?

  
They are silent for a while, the atmosphere between them calm and comfortable, and their breathing even. Just how long are they going to be standing here like this anyways? They should at least move right? What if someone they knew saw them? They couldn't stay like this forever - even if he wouldn't mind doing just that.

  
Dongwoon muses to himself silently. What happens next? He didn't exactly know what they were doing now, but he did know that their close proximity made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside - as much as it annoys him to say that.

  
Suddenly the lull between them is broken when Kikwang carefully disentangles his small hand from Dongwoon's larger one and takes a step back to distance himself. To say that the tall brunette felt disappointed would be a major understatement. Then again, it was probably for the best anyways - they just weren't meant to be after all. Sensing his spiralling mood, the short raven haired man flashes him a reassuring smile.

  
"Hey, would you like to have lunch with me?" asks Kikwang in a meek voice. Dongwoon wonders if he's either going mental or deaf, because Kikwang is actually asking him to join him for lunch - of course not like a date or whatever - but this is still a big achievement. However, before he gets ahead of himself, he needs to get one thing clear first -

  
"Wait! So you're not mad at me or anything?" he asks in shock, because how could they move on like this so easily.

  
"I should be, but I'm too hungry right now to care," says the other with a careless shrug. Dongwoon rolls his eyes and shakes his head at his lack of concern. Honestly, this turn of events could end in some serious consequences.

  
However, Dongwoon could really care less about the details right now.

  
"Race you to the lobby?" he questions with a playful grin, winking at Kikwang who later grins back at him.

  
"You're on, my ever faithful stalker," he taunts in return before running off. His response makes Dongwoon freeze and stare at him in mortification. He was never going to live this down apparently.

  
"Y-yah! Damn you, wait up! That's not fair!" he cries out half-heartedly, before stumbling after the other who runs like a freaking race horse. He definitely wouldn't be reaching the lobby before him at this rate. On the bright side, his position did give him a lovely view of Kikwang's backside. He was just as sexy behind as he was in the front.

Okay, Dongwoon needs to stop fantasizing about Kikwang and start focusing on getting back in one piece.

 

  
Their relationship was neither black nor white region, it was still shaded in gray - it was unclear.

What could they possibly say about each other? Just what exactly were they? They weren't together, they weren't even close by any means, but that didn't mean that there wasn't some kind of mutual attraction between them. Sure, they were friends...But were they _just **friends**  _and not more?

Maybe their methods were a little warped and maybe they should have done things a little bit differently, but he would save his regrets for later. All he could conclude now was that Kikwang was way too hot to handle and he didn't mind one bit. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a throwback fic from 5 years ago when I was really into the BEAST fandom. This isn't really my best work but I've always thought that it was pretty cute XD I wrote it as a companion fic to the Hottest series by himawarixxsandz on livejournal. You're free to go check that out so you can really understand the context behind this story but I think that it's pretty straightforward enough on its own. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)


End file.
